Tight Clothes and Lessons
by piruchan
Summary: Reiko, Oshitari Yuushi's girlfriend, has a habit of wearing inappropriate clothes whenever the two go out in public. Yuushi doesn't even like this one bit and must put a stop for this bad habit of hers once and for all - by teaching her a lesson of course. A lesson she'll surely never forget.


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own P.O.T nor any of it's characters.**

**Pairing: Yuushi Oshitari of the Hyotei Gakuen and Reiko, My dear friend's OC.**

*** Rated M for some scenes.**

* * *

Yuushi always hated his girlfriend's habits of wearing such inappropriate clothes. It's not because it turns him on. In fact, he really likes whenever he sees that masterpiece of hers. What makes him hate that habit of hers is the fact that she makes other guys look at her precious stuffs whenever they're in the public. He hates sharing, especially if it's a blessing only made for him.

He tried talking to her about this but she only gave him a sharp look. Guess only talking to her won't solve his problem.

Oshitari closes his eyes as he let out a deep sigh while he was sitting on a bench at the tennis court after their practice.

"Ahn~ Having a hard time talking to your girlfriend about her habit?" A certain voice from behind asked. The tensai's eyes shot open as he turn around to reveal Atobe, standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a bit surprised.

The gray-haired guy chuckled as he flip his hair elegantly (as the usual). "I know your problem Yuushi. If Ore-sama were her boyfriend. Ore-sama would also have the same problem as yours"

The tensai sighed at Atobe's statement. "I've tried talking to her about it but she just won't listen"

"If you can't talk things out with her then you have to do it with force." Atobe said to the tensai as he take his leave, "Teach her a lesson she'll never forget"

The tensai stare at Atobe surprisedly. _Teach her a lesson?_ He thought to himself as a sly smile form on his lips.

xxxx

"Yuushi! You're here!" Reiko sweetly said as she greeted her boyfriend with a hug. Oshitari hugged her back and touches her right cheek with his lips.

The two broke their hug later on, Oshitari's eyes immediately noticed his girlfriend's clothes as they broke apart. Her tight sando is showing her curves and her assets more.

He sighed as he patted the girl's head softly, "Reiko, Wanna stay at my house tonight?"

The girl beamed as she heard her boyfriend's invitation to her on his house. She happily nod at him, "I'd finally get to see Yuushi's house and sleep on it."

The blue-haired tensai simply smiled at his girlfriend as they started to walk.

_'Oh but we won't be sleeping tonight Reiko.' _He said in his mind as he watches the innocent girl walking beside him.**  
**

xxxx

and now they're here. On Yuushi's bedroom - all alone. And he's so _darn _thankful that his parents are currently out of town.

Reiko walked in and Yuushi followed, closing the door and locking it behind. She didn't even bother getting surprised by her boyfriend's unusual actions..

.. and that's one of the many mistakes she have made right now.

Pair of strong arms encircled on her waist. "What have I told you about wearing stuff like this?"

The tone of his voice become more seductive than it used to be, giving the girl chills up her spine.

She frowned a bit as she looked at him, "I told you. I can handle my-"

But before the girl could even finish her sentence. The tensai pulled his girlfriend near him, kissing the girl hardly.

Reiko mean to fight him but her body only does the opposite. He was even close to her, and her to him, and their bodies press together until there were no space for even the breath of air between the two of them.

When he kissed him, she kissed him harder. Her hands sliding up around his neck, and then down his back, as if she know exactly how to do it. He let out a low moan, and his hands slide low, so low until he's pressing the most burning part of her against the hardest part of him and she press even more into him.

Whenever the two kissed this wildly, it was always Reiko to pull away first.

But this time, it's Yuushi who pulls away, a smirk made it's way on his lips. "No more funny stuff."

And the next thing Reiko realizes is that she's all pinned down on the bed, with Yuushi on top of her. His face darkened which makes the girl shiver in the inside. Then she realizes his hands, they were shivering and she didn't know why. She had never seen Yuushi like this before.

_So breathtaking, so dominant - so ... irresistible._

He then pinned his body on the girl's small body frame. She tried pushing him off but his weight are much heavier than hers.

"Yuushi, don't joke around with me. Get off. Now" Reiko ordered. But Yuushi didn't seem to hear. His hands trails off around the girl's body sending shivers to the girl's spine.

"Stop." She hissed but he still continued as if he's deaf not to hear her orders. "Yuushi, I. said. stop. it." She shouts at him this time but it's still no use. Until his fingers were now under her shirt. Massaging, Playing, doing naughty stuff on her body.

He's making her body crave more of his gentle touches. He's teasing her - as if like he's, punishing her. The girl bit down her lower lip hardly it almost bleed. She let out a low moan, nearly a growl.

"Yuushi, stop" She pleads. Her eyes fluttering from the unexplainable pleasure she's feeling with his touches.

This time, the guy stops. And she feels guilty for telling him to do so.

Yuushi scoots closer to the girl, his warm lips touching her ears. "You didn't follow my orders."

Yes, his orders. His orders on avoiding on wearing such revealing clothes too much. She has failed on following one of the most important rules of his. Never disobey him.

"Now you shall be punished."

She felt shivers ran across her whole body when she hears him say those words. _Punished._She have never got punished by him before - never. Not until now.

His right hand do the work on taking of her clothings one by one, until there was nothing left but the girl's undergarments. She glared at the guy but he only gave her a smile. "You look much more wonderful without them." His eyes scans the girl's body, never leaving it. As if it's the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: STOP RIGHT THERE. lol. I'm gonna continue this again if I had a chance to. And If my mind cooperates with me again. Anyway, Please do leave a review about my story.** :)v** Your reviews can motivate me to continue this~** :** Thanks in advance.**


End file.
